Finding Myself
by Bloom Flower
Summary: Can Bakura realize all the damage he done to Ryou before its too late including stealing away his innocent(One-shot)


**One-shot story. Please RR. Well, dark and lights have different bodies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything else in this chapter.**

**Finding Myself**

It was a peaceful day for the city of Domino; peaceful for its frigid temperature since it been humid recently. Snow had even started falling. Everyone was taking advantage of this temporary weather by staying inside and just enjoying the warmness and coziness. But Ryou wasn't.

Ryou sat down on the steps hugging himself. He tried scooting further back toward the door; trying to be far from the frozen falling flakes as possible. But it was no use since there was no going further back. He breathed into his hands and rubbing them trying to restore circulation. His breath grew white and visible before his violet eyes.

Cold wind blew in his face; coming from the north. Ryou shuts his eyes and hoped this torture would soon be over. He wished Bakura would open the door and let him in. But that didn't happen. Ryou could even feel the warmth escaping from his body and out into the cold unknown.

He had sat for so long now. But the slightest thought of letting his light in was beyond his thoughts for the yami inside the house. 'That's what he gets for disobeying me,' thought Bakura.

Ryou had thought of makeshift shelter but as far as his orbs can see, there wasn't any available. Ryou was freezing his feet off out in the cold while his cruel dark side was enjoying the humidity in the house. Ryou couldn't even call it his home anymore. What's the use of calling it that if you can't even go in?

Wind blow everywhere; including in Ryou's direction. It would blow in his face every time he thought it had stop. The cold was unbearable. But poor Ryou struggles to gain as much heat his body can make as possible. But even Ryou can't stand this kind of cold torture.

Ryou felt his eyes closing as he heard a faint voice calling in the distance. He recognized the voice belonged to little Yugi. Ryou turn his head toward the voice calling. "Yu…Yugi?"

The voice was followed by more familiar voices that were Tea, Joey, and Tristen.

"Ryou! We're coming!!" Ryou heard Yugi call out. Ryou's vision became burry and soon he couldn't hear his friends calling to him anymore.

Yugi, Tea, Tristen, and Joey raced up to the steps to the almost frozen teen. "Ryou!!" yelled Yugi concerned for his friend. "We have to get him inside!!" said Joey.

"Okay, let's go," Joey said as he swung Ryou's arm over his shoulder while Tristen handled the other. Tea bang on the front door yelled for Bakura to answer. "Bakura!! You come out here now!!"

The yami tore open the door so hard, it looked like it would just fall off its hinges. He glare back at the gang holding the albino haired teen. "What?"

"Bakura, how could you? How could you just lock him out like that?!?!" yelled Tea, all bewailed about the whole situation. "Simple," started the yami, "He doesn't obey me, he gets punished."

"Obey what?!?!" asked Joey as rage filled his voice combining it with his words. "I given him orders and he must obey them. But he didn't make it. So for every thing he left undone, it's an hour out in the cold."

With every word spoken out of the yami, Yugi want to explode. Every time he thought Bakura couldn't be any crueler, the yami always proved Yugi wrong. Always.

"You're sick, Bakura. Think about that," said Yugi coldly as he and his friends made their way to Ryou's room. Ryou's face gain its lost colors and warmness. His eyes slowly open a moment later. "Ryou, are you okay?" asked Yugi softly. "Uh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Thanks, guys."

"You been out there a long time, dude," said Tristen. "Yeah……."

There was an awkward silence then Tea suddenly broke it. "I can't believe Bakura did that to you!! There are so many chores, it was impossible to even come close to completing!!"

The gang didn't know Bakura was making his way toward the light's room. But lucky for him, the door was open only a crack. So small no one in the room noticed he was there. 'Well, well. What have we here?' Bakura thought.

"No, no," Ryou finally said, "It was my fault for not doing everything he asks."

"What?!?!" screamed Tea. The others were right on her trail of shock. "He did that to you and now you're defending him?!?!" yelled Tristen. "I…I.." stammered Ryou. Ryou turn his glaze away.

"Ryou, he did that to you and…and you don't hate him for it?" asked Yugi. "Yeah man," said Joey.

"He may be cruel but he seem like a brother to me. You guys wouldn't understand," said Ryou.

"You're right, Ryou. I don't understand," said Joey holding his head as if thinking too hard.

"I just can't hate him. I don't know why. Can't we change the subject?" asked Ryou. "Sure man," replied Tristen. The others were shocked and stun at their friend. But no one in the room was as shock or stun as the yami eavesdropping behind the door.

'What? All that torture today and now he's…defending me?' Bakura thought. The thoughts of Ryou defending him was a thought that never came to his mind. Different thoughts and questions flooded his mind as Bakura walk to his room. Is there more to this yami and hikari thing than just master and slave? No, it couldn't it?

Everything was all mixed up in Bakura's head as he searched his mind for the answer. Ryou had never complained about anything, not even once and he had tried his hardest to do everything Bakura had told him to do. But power is everything, that's why Ryou is scare of him…right? Yes, it has to be it. But in order to survive, Bakura need Ryou. So in that order, Ryou would have all the power since it is his body or is it vice versa?

Bakura open the door to his room and sat down on his bed. He couldn't think anymore. Everything was so, so confusing…..After all these days of endless torture and Ryou still feel this way about him? Bakura couldn't take it anymore.

Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Tristen went home moments ago. Bakura hop off his bed and out the door. He ran out of the house thinking he needed some time alone with just himself. The ancient spirit turned the corner and found Yugi talking to Yami just ahead. He jumped back; being careful so the pair couldn't see him.

"I'm sorry, Yami. I broke the chain on the puzzle. It's all my fault," said Yugi grimly. Yami kneel down till he met his light's face. "It's nothing, Yugi. I'm just glad you're all right," said Yami encouraging his other half. "Thanks, Yami. You're the best!"

Bakura turned back and went home. How could that pharaoh just let him get away like that? It may just be the chain but this time the chain and next time the puzzle itself!! And if the puzzle goes, so does pharaoh himself. Bakura think back on the days he had with Ryou. Bakura had never even smiled at him. Anything that escapes his mouth is usually an order for Ryou to follow.

Is there such a thing as a "special bond" with yami and hikaris? But power is everything he need. With power he can rule. It's everything he need….is it? Bakura never had thought about how Ryou actually cared for him and how he had repaid that care…by giving out orders and torturing……

Bakura stopped and looked at the sunset, setting slowly on the beautiful horizon. It was…pretty. How could he had just been like that and watch life pass him by? 'Ryou does care about me,' he thought. How could he been so cruel to him? Power is good and was everything to him but what good is power if it can't be shared? Is this really him? Is this really the way he want to be? Everything he done was wrong. Bakura greatly regretted all the painful gore he had inflicted on Ryou. He wish he could take it back but he knew how much he wanted, it couldn't be done.

Bakura sighs and turned around, heading home; home to his hikari. But Bakura left with one thought in his mind he was sure that this time it wasn't wrong. 'Power isn't everything.'

Bakura ran at full speed toward the house. He pushed open the door and entered his house. Bakura found Ryou peacefully sleeping in his room. 'He looks so innocent and angelic…..but I've took away that innocent,'

Bakura went to his room and began thinking deeply about his decisions. A while later he changed his clothes and tiptoed past the so call "sleeping light". He gently pushs the front door open, big enough so he could slide out.

"Where you going?" Bakura whirled around to find Ryou staring at him with droopy eyes. But Bakura could tell he was quite alarm. But wasn't he sleeping or something?

"Ryou, I'm sorry for what I've done to you today and all the past days. I hope you forgive me. I hope you understand," began Bakura.

Ryou's eyes grew big and his mouth dropped, not believing what he was hearing. "Wah?"

"I'm sorry, Ryou. I regretted greatly about everything. I wish I could take it back. But I can't. I'm real sorry."

"It's okay, yami. I knew you would come to your senses soon. I couldn't bear it if something happen to you. I forgive you, Bakura."

"But how could you?!?! After all that, you could just say that so easily?"

"But I do forgive you, Bakura."

"Th….Thank you, Ryou," stammer Bakura. He and his hikari closed in and soon they were caught in an embrace.

Bakura broke the hug and turn facing the driveway. "But it would be better if I'm not here."

"What?" "I have to go, Ryou."

"Go where?" asked Ryou, a bit confused by his yami's sudden actions. "I don't know. I don't know when I'm coming back but I do know that I will return. I'll come back, I just don't know when yet. I promise I'll be back. There's something I have to think about. Something I need to do. I just need some time alone, hikari. Thank you, Ryou. For everything."

"Do what?" asked Ryou again, before Bakura stepped out of the lawn.

"I have to go…find myself. Take care, Ryou," said Bakura as he step out of the lawn, out of Ryou's life, and out of everyone's else life.

Ryou stared after his yami. He didn't bother coming after him. "He will come back. He will keep his promise," Ryou whispers, "I love you, my brother."

"I'll come back. Don't worry, Ryou," Bakura whispered. With that Bakura parted with Ryou and started on his journey to "find himself". Just finding himself. So therefore, Bakura started "searching" for his inner self as he walked into the setting sunset.

The End

So how do you think of it? Don't forget to review!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything else. Thank you.


End file.
